


Night Terrors

by Minniver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But they might be altered or added to, Canon-ish, Creature Castiel, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, There will be some canon elements, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniver/pseuds/Minniver
Summary: Castiel is an Oneiroi, or at least he used to be.  Confined to a desk for the last two hundred years, he's suddenly yanked from his quasi-retirement for a new assignment, Dean Winchester.  The only problem is, he can't bring himself to do what he's commanded to do, befriending the young boy instead.  It's only by accident that he finds out that Dean is a part of some larger plot, one that could mean the end of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just to let you know, the rating will change later down the line, and I'll probably try to do a better summary later. Please let me know what you think!

Castiel started violently when the file folder landed on his desk, making him spill tea down his shirt. Scowling, he looked up to see Zachariah’s unctuous grin. 

“Can I help you?” he growled, ineffectually mopping at his soaked shirt. 

“That’s your new assignment, Castiel.” 

“I don’t do field work anymore,” Castiel frowned, looking from the folder sitting on his desk, up to the smirking man. Zachariah’s human form was for some reason that of a middle aged salesman, with a prominent bald spot and heavy paunch in front. Castiel had never cared enough to ask about it. 

“You do now. This kid has went through every agent we have, and nobody’s been able to get squat. You were the best, once, and I need you to be the best again.” Using his forefinger, he nudged the file closer to the other man. “And if it wasn’t clear, this isn’t a request.” 

Castiel’s frown deepened, as he slowly reached for the file, turning it towards him. He paused before opening it. “I thought I was still in ‘time out’,” he deadpanned, his fingers making air quotes in front of him. 

“You say time out, I say disgraced beyond all measure. Tomato, tomahto,” Zachariah sing-songed, ghoulish grin on his face. “If you won’t do it, I’m afraid there will be. . . consequences.” 

That made Castiel sit up straighter. “I’ve been punished for the last two hundred years, forced to stay in this small room and fill out and file report after report, what more can they do to me?” 

“Oh, I’m sure I don’t know, Castiel, but I can harbor a few guesses. For instance, how much more difficult would your job be if you didn’t have opposable thumbs? Not to mention how much smaller the space would be if that were to happen.” 

“They wouldn’t,” Castiel whispered, horror sending chills up his spine. 

“They can, and they would. Now, do I get to go tell our superious good news, or better news? I mean, because really, it’s a win for me either way,” Zachariah grinned. 

Castiel swallowed hard. “I’ll do it.” 

“I knew you could be counted on to see reason. Read up, Castiel,” Zachariah called over his shoulder as he turned toward the door. “You start tomorrow night.” 

The door slammed behind him as he left, but Castiel’s attention was on the innocent looking folder sitting in front of him. With a sigh, he lifted the flap and began to read. 

_Dean Winchester, age 6_  
_Parents John Winchester, Mary Winchester (deceased)_  
_Brother of Samuel Winchester, age 2_  
_Height: 44 inches_  
_Weight: 45 pounds Eyes: Green  
_Hair: Dark blonde/light brown__

__

__

_Subject originally presented as a normal child, until the death of mother at age 4. Since that time subject has been utterly indifferent to any and all nightmare suggestion. Subject would not speak nor respond for approximately one year. After that time, subject began to respond to some external stimuli, but not in the normal fashion of fear. Subject either expressed indifference or outright ignorance to any and all tactics used._

The file went on, detailing the different approaches used. Castiel sighed as he read. There has been a time, long ago, that he had enjoyed his task, even relished it. Before the powers that be decided that children were a more worthy target than adults. Despite the tragedy that had him stuck in this office, day after day after day, a part of him had been relieved. Glad even, that he’d never again have to listen to childish screams of terror and know he was the cause.

______With a deep sigh, Castiel pushed up from his desk. It was getting late and his stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten since this morning. He shut the office door behind him, not bothering to lock it. There was nothing to steal and anyone who cared to could feel free to read the dozens of boring reports Castiel assembled and read each day. It never failed to amuse him, in a quiet way, how even the Oneiroi had adopted human customs, with the bureaucracy that ran the Realm of Dreams. As he left the office wing of the sprawling palace, he headed toward his room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Each Oneiroi was given room assignments based on their productivity. There had been a time that Castiel had a suite of rooms to nearly rival that of Morpheus himself. But with his disgrace, came a marked decline in his living arrangements. His current dwelling was a small room not much larger than a motel room, with an attached en suite bathroom. Truly, he didn’t mind the smaller space so much, and he felt that it suited him more than the larger rooms he’d had. It certainly had come with more peace of mind, as up until now he no longer had to hurt others to have it. He sighed, stripping wearily out of his clothes, deciding to take a hot shower before bed. Maybe inspiration would strike and he could find a way out of his current predicament._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______The hot shower had led to a fitful sleep, leaving Castiel no more rested than if he hadn’t slept at all. Images of those children he’d been forced to scare had haunted him, leaving him staring at the ceiling over his bed through most of the night. When he’d woke up this morning, the pendant all working Oneiroi wear to collect the dream energy they harvest had appeared on his dresser. It was a plain, unassuming thing, a simple round stone inscribed with a spiral. It was a dull brown currently, but Castiel knew that when it was full, it would glow like an opal. Castiel held it in his hand, frowning at it, while sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn’t look up at the sound of rustling feathers, but he did speak. “Hello, Gabriel.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I heard through the grapevine that you were going back to work for Phobetor,” he said, leaning against Castiel’s nightstand. He was of shorter stature than most, with golden eyes that matched his hair. His impish face seemed incapable of donning anything other than a playful smirk; but now, his face was creased with worry. “I thought you swore never to do that again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I did,” Castiel sighed, looking up at his adopted brother. The only brother who ever bothered to visit him. “I was told I couldn’t refuse, the consequences would be grave.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck that, Cassie, you can still say no. I know how much it devastated you about Anna.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t understand, Gabriel - “_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I understand more than you think,” Gabriel interrupted. “I understand you don’t owe these fuckers shit and if it weren’t for Dad taking off the way he did, you wouldn’t even be here - “_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He was going to force me to be a dragon again,” Castiel shouted, standing in front of the shorter man, his eyes glowing in his anger. “A dragon, but unable to take this form, and still have to be here. Still be trapped here.” Castiel slumped as he sat back down on the bed. “While I do miss being able to change as I will, as your father blessed me, I don’t wish to be forced to be that way.” He looked up at Gabriel, misery in his eyes. “I would be forced to carry on the work I have now, but in my true form.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damn it, Cassie. Fuckin’ Phoebetor. Please let me take you out of here. I can set you up anywhere, hell, I can hide you, you don’t have to stay here.” Gabriel knelt in front of the other man, his hand reaching out to cover Castiel’s where it was fisted around the pendant. “Say the word, and we’ll be gone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you too, Gabriel,” Castiel said softly. “But this is what I deserve. And this is where I’ll stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck that, Cassie, you do not. You loved both Mike and Luci, you couldn’t have picked a side anymore than I could. Only difference is they couldn’t punish me for it, so they took it out on you.” Gabriel’s eyes were shiny with tears, but they didn’t fall. “I failed you, when I left, because I didn’t take you with me. I left you there to deal with the fallout, and I’ll never forgive myself for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gabriel, no,” Castiel chided, giving his brother a small smile. “You did what you had to do. Honestly, if you had asked me to leave, I still would have stayed. Heaven was my home, and I was afraid to leave it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gabriel sighed as he stood back up. “Do you want me to come with you tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, brother, but thank you. But if you were to visit more often, I would not be adverse.” Castiel smiled gently at the other man._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, hell, Cassie, so formal. C’mere ya big lug, give your older little brother a hug,” Gabriel huffed, knowing the words so often said between them would make Castiel smile. He embraced the other man tightly for a moment, before stepping back. “Besides, wouldn’t hurt if you sent me some prayer mail once in a while, either.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“True,” Castiel conceded, still smiling. “I’ll do my best. Thank you for the visit Gabriel. You’ve always known how to lift my spirits.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, yeah, that’s what big brothers are for.” The shorter man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a sucker. Shoving it into his mouth, he winked at Castiel. “Seeya, lil’ bro,” he said, and vanished in a rustle of feathers._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d put it off as long as he could. All the other Oneiroi were gone, having passed through one of the two gates that lead to the mortal realm. Most were like Castiel, working for Phobetor, collecting dream energy from nightmares. Only a chosen few worked for Morpheus, and were sent as messengers, giving prophetic dreams, inspirations, and ideas. Castiel bitterly wished he’d been given to Morpheus all those years ago, instead. He sighed, and tied the pendant around his neck. It thumped solidly into the hollow of his throat, quickly warming to his skin. Steeling himself, he stepped through the portal._ _ _ _ _ _

______The portals worked like doorways; as he stepped through, he stepped out of what looked like a motel bathroom. In the dim light, he looked around. The sink was outside of the small closet that passed for the bathroom, barely having room for a toilet and tub. Beyond the sink, stained carpet covered the small room, two full size beds and a small cot crammed into the space. One of the beds was empty, covers untouched. The cot sat between the two beds, holding a small child who looked to be about the right age to be Samuel, covers fisted in one hand with the other rested on his pillow. In the other bed lay Dean. His small form was cuddled close to the edge of the bed closest to Samuel, one hand tucked under the pillow, his other outstretched off the bed, as if reaching out for his little brother in his sleep. Castiel stood at the foot of the bed and studied both boys for a moment. Samuel had darker hair than his brother, his nose slightly wider. His lips were thinner, but both boys shared the same cheekbones. Dean’s nose was sharper, his lips fuller than his siblings. Dean also had smatterings of freckles across his nose and cheeks, with dark blonde hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel frowned at the empty bed. Where was their father? It bothered him more than he could say that these two children had been left here alone. Sighing heavily to himself, he sat gently on the opposite edge of the bed from Dean, and reached out two fingers toward the boy’s forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______Fiercely green eyes glared into his as the boy flipped over, the hand under his pillow holding a knife that he held to Castiel’s throat. The boy’s other hand clenched tightly into his shirt, threatening to pop the buttons. “Don’t move, asshole,” he whispered, a hint of a growl in his words._ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel blinked in surprise. This was definitely a turn of events he was unprepared for. “I’m not here to hurt you,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Quiet!” he hissed, flicking his eyes over to his still sleeping brother before glaring back at Castiel. “Yeah, sure, strange guy in a room with two sleeping kids? How’d you get in here, anway?” The boy’s face was grim. “If you want Sammy, you’re gonna have to go through me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have no interest in your brother,” he whispered cautiously. “Where is your father?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s busy, and I watch out for Sammy when he’s not here. Now how did you get in here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have no wish to harm either of you, please believe me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The knife pressed closer, and Castiel could feel a thin line of warmth where Dean had broken the skin. It wouldn’t kill him, but it still stung. “If you will put that away, we can talk, I can explain.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“All I want to know, is how you got in here. If my dad finds you in here, he’ll end you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I highly doubt that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Dean could react, Castiel forced Dean’s arm down, knocking the knife away from his throat to the carpet below. Dean’s gaze was panicked now, as the boy tried to block his little brother’s body with his own. “Whatever you’re gonna do, leave him alone. Take me instead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel sighed harshly, dragging a hand down his face. How Zachariah would laugh if he could see him now. “I told you, I’m not here to hurt either of you.” He sat on the opposite edge of the bed, moving slowly to appear less threatening._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who are you?” Dean whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My name is Castiel. I’m an Oneiroi.” He looked at Dean then. “Do you know what that means?” When the boy shook his head, he continued. “I live in the realm of dreams. I collect dream energy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I guide the dreams of those I’m assigned. In this case, you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why me? And what, you’re supposed to give me good dreams?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel hesitated. “No, not exactly.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean was quiet for a moment, looking over at his brother, before looking back. “Bad dreams?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel only nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t really dream, anymore. I know I used to, when I was little, but I wake myself up. If I don’t like how it’s going, I stop it.” He looked up at Castiel, suddenly looking every bit the six year old he should be, instead of the little person he’d had to become. “Is that why they sent you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will it hurt?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The question, asked so matter of fact, made Castiel’s heart clench. “No. Even if I were to do that to you, any pain wouldn’t be physical.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you’re not going to do it now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why not? Will that get you in trouble?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t care.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“My name’s Dean.” He pointed over his shoulder. “That’s my little brother Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you Dean. I’m sorry if I scared you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s ok. Cas, are you gonna come back?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know. Probably not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean frowned. “Like, ever?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Would you want me to?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean bit his lip, looking down at his lap. “You don’t hafta, just, you seem nice. You’re nice to talk to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He’s lonely, Castiel thought. “I can’t make you any promises, but I will try. Will that suffice?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s that mean? Talk normal, dude,” Dean frowned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel couldn’t stop a huff of laughter. “It means is that okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why didn’t you say it that way in the first place? And yeah, that’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Castiel stood up, and started to turn away, but stopped. “May I, can I help you sleep? Good dreams, I promise,” he added, at Dean’s dubious look._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean studied him for a moment, before yawning and nodding, scooting back under the covers. “Yeah, okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gently, Castiel reached out with two fingers, gently touching the boy’s forehead. “Sleep well, Dean,” he said, as he let a small pulse of power put Dean deeply asleep. Closing his own eyes, he concentrated, and built Dean a dream of he and Sam playing in a playground. The boy smiled in his sleep, and Castiel pulled away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now, he had to face facts. If he went back empty handed, Zachariah would know he failed. But if he could find someone else, fill up the pendant’s energy that way, maybe Dean would be left alone? He cast his senses out, seeking out other sleepers in the drab motel. There. Three doors down, a man and woman lay sleeping. With a thought he willed himself to their room. Her dreams were filled with remembered harm, whimpering in her sleep. Lank blonde hair only partially obscured the bruises on her face, and a thin nightgown did nothing to conceal those on her body. The man snored loudly, big, solidly built, but starting to run to fat. His black hair was thinning and his nose and cheeks were full of busted capillaries that spoke to alcohol abuse. Castiel felt no guilt as he touched the man’s forehead. His dreams were surprisingly innocuous; he dreamed of busty, scantily clad women holding beer steins, twitching their frighteningly huge bosoms in his direction while he sat upon a throne._ _ _ _ _ _

______I think not, Castiel thought, and a wicked grin creased his features. In the man’s mind, the women morphed to demons, the pitchers in their hands turning into knives. They stabbed him, over and over, slicing open his belly and pulling out his entrails by the handfuls. Laughing, the demons tied him to his chair with his own intestines, while he screamed in agony and fear. Castiel withdrew then, content to let the nightmare play out its course. He knew better than to think that one nightmare would change the man, but knowing he was enacting some small matter of retribution still made him smile. When he withdrew his fingers from the man’s forehead, he noticed the pendant was glowing brightly, full to the brim._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a thought, he went back to Dean’s room. Both boys were still sleeping peacefully. Castiel gave them one last lingering look, before heading back to the portal for home._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Six Years Later_

“Dude, c’mon, you can’t be serious.” Green eyes framed an incredulous look on a freckle-dappled face. In the six years he’d been visiting Dean, he’d grown so much. Gone were the chubby cheeks, the face round with baby fat; his cheekbones were more pronounced now, more like the young man he was rapidly becoming. 

“I am serious, I’ve never really watched any media from the human realm,” Castiel replied, trying to hide a smile at Dean’s expression. 

“Well, hell, man, we gotta fix that. I’ll try to track down a copy so we can watch it.” 

“That’s really not necessary, Dean.” 

“Oh, no, it is. You can’t be hangin’ around me and not know the awesomeness that is Star Wars.” Dean grinned at him. “Not takin’ no for an answer, dude.” 

“Whatever you say, Dean,” Castiel replied, with a huff of amusement. 

“So, Cas, can I ask you somethin’?” Dean’s face was serious now, a small frown pinching his eyebrows together. 

“Yes, Dean, what is it?” 

“So, last time we were at Uncle Bobby’s, I asked him about Oneiroi. He said that common knowledge was that they were a myth, but that he’d been ‘bit on the ass by a myth more than once’, so to take that with a grain of salt. Then he wanted to know where I’d heard of them.” Dean flopped back onto the pillows of his bed, bouncing his brother slightly beside him. Oblivious, Sam slept on, barely acknowledging the move. “Told him I heard about it in history class. Anyway, he found me some stuff. Do you turn into a bat? Like, when you’re not here?” 

Castiel blinked. “Ah, no, not exactly. I’m not a true Oneiroi, not really. But I’ve never seen any of the others turn into bats.” 

“So, wait, if you’re not an Oneiroi, like for real, what are you? Cause, man, in six years you haven’t changed at all.” Dean pulled one knee up to his chest, idly picking at a hole in his pajama pants. 

“It’s somewhat of a long story, and you have school tomorrow,” Castiel pointed out, hoping to forestall Dean’s curiosity. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Pretend it’s a bedtime story. I promise to go right to sleep after. That way we both get what we want,” he grinned, pleased with himself. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, and squinted at Dean, knowing it would make him laugh, and it did. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

“Nope! Inquiring minds have to know!” 

“What?” Castiel asked, genuinely frowning. “I don’t understand that reference.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Nevermind. But yes, I really wanna know, and I’m not gonna take no for an answer.” 

Castiel gave Dean a small smile. “Very well. Under the covers with you.” 

Dean punched a fist in the air, before scrambling under the covers. He didn’t even complain when Castiel tucked the covers in around him, when normally he would grumble that he was too old for that stuff. 

“I guess the first thing I should tell you, is that I wasn’t always in this form you see before you. A very long time ago, I was born as a dragon.” 

“Holy shit, Cas, are you for real? Like a real, fire-breathing dragon?” Dean cried, his eyes round with excitement. 

“Language, Dean. And yes, but not so much fire, as lightning. However, I was orphaned as a baby, my dam died defending her cave and me, killing her attacker but leaving me alone. I would not have survived if Chuck had not found me.” 

“Who’s Chuck? And how long ago was this?” 

“You would not believe me if I told you.” 

“Try me.” 

“You would know him better as God.” 

Dean is quiet for a minute, scrutinizing Castiel’s expression carefully. He frowns. “Bullshit.” 

“More like truth.” 

“So, you expect me to believe that not only are you a dragon, but you were adopted by God? And he goes by Chuck? The hell, man?” 

“Do you wish to hear this story or not?” 

Dean huffs in annoyance. “Yes.” 

“All right then. As I was saying, Chuck found me. He took me to Heaven, where I was raised mostly by his eldest angels, the archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. They taught me many things. Lucifer is the one who taught me how to use my wings.” 

“Lucifer. As in the devil.” Dean crosses his arms over his chest, and shook his head. “The devil, taught you to fly.” 

“He wasn’t always as he is now. When I knew him, he was very kind, but loved to play pranks on his other brothers.” Castiel looked away for a moment. “When they started taking vessels to visit Earth, I cried, because I couldn’t be like my brothers. So Chuck gave me the ability to take this form, as well as my own. Gabriel taught me how to act like a human, how to blend in with the early humans so that we wouldn’t draw attention to ourselves.” 

“Just how old are you, exactly?” 

Castiel thought for a moment. “About two hundred million years, give or take. In the beginning we didn’t really keep a calendar.” 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispered. 

“As you know, Lucifer’s fall was after the war in Heaven. He and all his followers were cast into the Pit. What did not make it into the Bible was the story of those who did not choose a side.” Castiel looked away, sadness etched on his face. “I loved my brothers very much. While it’s true I was closer to Lucifer than Michael, I couldn’t take sides or take up arms against one I loved. So, I refused to fight. I stayed to the side, stayed out of the way. When Michael’s forces prevailed, any angels and myself, who had refused to fight, were cast out of Heaven. The angels were stripped of their Grace, the essence that makes them angels. They were given a choice, they could be reborn as mortals, live and die a mortal life, or they could serve elsewhere, since they had refused to serve Heaven. As I wasn’t an angel, and had no Grace to remove, I was just sent to Morpheus, with a handful of other angels who didn’t want to become mortal. I was in turn given to Phobetor, ruler of nightmares, which is where I’ve been ever since.” 

“Damn, Cas, that sucks. I’m sorry.” 

Castiel gave Dean a small smile. “It’s all right. It was very long ago.” 

“Still sucks. Hey, at least you got me now. Uncle Bobby always says, ‘family don’t end in blood’. I’ll be your family, Cas.” 

Castiel’s smile grew bigger, more genuine. Dean had such a big heart, it never ceased to amaze him, despite everything he’d been through. “Thank you, Dean. Now, I believe it’s bedtime for you.” 

“Aww, Cas, c’mon -” Dean whined, but Castiel interrupted him. 

“I’ve lived up to my end of the bargain, Dean, it’s time for you to live up to yours,” he said, giving the boy a stern look. 

Dean rolled his eyes, snuggling down under the covers. “Fine. See you tomorrow night?” 

“Of course, Dean. I’ll always be with you.” 

“Cool. Night Cas.” 

“Good night, Dean,” Castiel said, before brushing two fingers over the boy’s forehead, ushering him to sleep. 

~~

_Four Years Later_

“What happened to your face?” Castiel cried, reaching out to touch the side of Dean’s face gently. The left side of his face near his jaw was an ugly purple, with a small cut on the side of his mouth. It was slightly swollen, and overly warm to the touch when Castiel touched gentle fingers to it. 

“S’nothin’, just got into a fight at school,” Dean said, looking anywhere but at Castiel. 

“No he didn’t, Dad got mad at him for not having enough salt rounds made when he got back,” Sam piped up, his eyes peeking over the edge of the cover. 

“Shut up Sammy! You’re supposed to be asleep!” Dean yelled, socking his brother in the shoulder. 

“Ow, Jerk! And I wanted to see Cas, you never let me talk to him!” 

Sam finding out about Castiel had been mostly anticlimactic. He’d woken up one night during one of Castiel and Dean’s late night chats, and had immediately wanted to know who Cas was, and why his big brother was so comfortable with a stranger in their midst. When told that he would have to keep his existence a secret from John, he’d simply rolled his eyes and then proceeded to ask Castiel a thousand questions. 

“So, hey, Cas, since we’re at Rufus’ cabin, way out in the middle of the woods,” Dean drawled, shooting his brother a wink. 

“Why do I feel like this is something I will regret?” Castiel cut in, frowning at Dean. 

“Dude, I haven’t even asked yet!”

Sam’s eyes suddenly widened with excitement. “Holy shit, dude, you could -” Dean quickly slapped a hand over his little brother’s mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence. 

“What I wanted to say, since we’re out in the middle of nowhere, and Dad won’t be back for a few days, could we see your dragon form?” 

Both boys had excited, hopeful looks on their faces. Castiel sighed internally, because trying to say no to the two Winchester boys was almost impossible. “On one condition.” 

Dean did a little fist pump in the air, while Sam yelled in excitement. “Dude, yes, whatever you say,” Dean cried. 

“You can never tell anyone you’ve seen it, and you have to go to bed right after.” 

“Man, Cas, that’s two things,” Sam whined, frowning. 

“That’s my offer, do we have a deal?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Like we’d tell anybody anything about you anyhow. We don’t rat out family, do we Sammy?” 

“Nope,” Sam replied, grinning at his brother. 

“So, c’mon man, put up or shut up,” Dean said, flapping his hands at Castiel. 

“Put up what? And I didn’t say anything?” Castiel asked, squinting at the elder Winchester. 

“Dude, no - you know what? Nevermind. Show us already!” 

Castiel gave the interior of the cabin a cursory glance. “We’ll have to go outside, it’s much too small in here.” 

“Holy shit, really?” 

Castiel frowned. “Yes, really, Dean, and there is nothing holy about excrement. Both of you might want to grab a coat or a blanket, it’s quite chilly outside.” 

Both boys scrambled to pull on shoes and coats, Dean wrapping an extra blanket around his little brother’s shoulders for an extra layer of warmth. When they were both sufficiently attired, Castiel led them outside. The cabin sat in the middle of a large clearing, any trees and brush cleared away in about a hundred foot radius around. Castiel nodded to himself, satisfied that the space would be big enough. He turned back to the boys, sitting on the cabin steps. “Now, don’t be afraid, but I won’t be able to talk to you while I’m in my dragon form. I’ll be able to understand you, but not answer.” 

They nodded their understanding, and Castiel backed away from the cabin slowly. When he felt he was far enough away, he closed his eyes, letting his other form free. It wasn’t like shape-shifting, really; there were no bones or muscles to rearrange. It was more like a warm mist cascaded over his body and he was different. Larger. A part of him exulted in the change, the chance to be his true self again after so long. 

~~

Dean sat close to Sammy on the cabin steps, both for warmth and because he was so excited he almost couldn’t sit still. He’d asked Cas before, hell, lots of times, to show him what his dragon looked like, but he’d always refused, said it was too dangerous, for him and for Dean. But tonight he was finally gonna get to see it. 

Cas stepped out away from the cabin, after warning them not to be afraid, and closed his eyes. Dean wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a pearly grey mist to shimmer over him like a huge cloud was not it. It expanded rapidly, quickly taking up two, three times the space Cas had. Within moments, the mist cleared and a huge creature stood before them. From nose to tail, he was easy twice the length of the cabin, and taller than the roof. Where Dean had expected Cas to look more like a large lizard with wings, that wasn’t the case at all. He did have scales, a flat black that glinted in the moonlight, but his wings were made of black feathers, with more in a line down his back, before bushing out at the end of his tail. Atop his head were two horns, straight with a slight curve at the ends, facing out. At the top of his head were more feathers, not unlike Cas’ unruly head of hair. 

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered. 

“Yeah,” Dean breathed in answer. He licked his lips, before standing and walking slowly toward Cas, one arm outstretched. “Can I touch you, Cas?” 

Brilliant blue eyes gazed at him before the dragon dipped his head once, nodding. Dean slowly reached out, his fingertips grazing the scales of Cas’ side. To his surprise, they were warm. “I woulda figured you’d be cold, man,” he grinned, looking up. The dragon rolled his eyes and snorted, making both boys laugh. Sam’s smaller hand crept up next to Dean’s, petting Cas’ side. Upon closer inspection, the scales bloomed with rainbows, like an oil slick. Dean’s hand swept along the dragon’s side, until he reached the bottom feathers of one wing. When he touched it, Cas jerked, causing Dean to yank his hand back like he’d been burned. 

“Sorry man, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Dean said, crestfallen. 

The dragon shook his head. _It’s been so long since anyone touched my wings, I forgot what it felt like._

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped. “Cas? Thought you said you couldn’t talk?”

Sam frowned, looking between his brother and the dragon. “I didn’t hear anything.” 

Cas had pulled his head up in surprise. _Dean. . .you can hear me?_

“Uh, yes? Am I not supposed to?” Dean turned to look at his little brother. “Tell me you heard that too.” 

“No, I didn’t hear anything,” Sam replied, still frowning. “That’s totally not fair!” 

_I’m not sure how you are able to hear me, the only ones who have ever been able to have been of the Host._

“Wow, seriously? I don’t know man, could it have anything to do with you being assigned to me, or something like that?” 

_I don’t know. I wouldn’t think so._

“Okay, seriously, not cool, guys. It’s rude to talk to each other when the other person can’t hear or understand,” Sam fumed, arms crossed. 

Cas closed his eyes, and the mist came back, swallowing his form whole. Dean and Sam both jerked back, retreating almost to the cabin steps. As quickly as before the mist dispersed and Castiel, the man, stood before them again. 

“You’re right, Sam, I didn't mean to exclude you. My apologies.” 

“S’fine,” Sam replied, in a tone that meant it was really anything but. Dean cuffed him hard on the back of the head. He scowled at Dean, but then looked back at Cas with a contrite expression. “Sorry I was being a pain about it.” 

“It’s nothing to worry about Sam, I took no offense. Now, it’s late, and both of you need to get to sleep.” 

“Aw, man!”

“C’mon, Cas, that’s not fair!” 

“A deal was a deal, gentlemen,” Cas interrupted, holding up a hand to forestall any other complaints. “I held up my end.” 

“Can I ask a question, Cas? I promise I’ll go straight to sleep after,” Sam asked, giving Cas his best puppy dog eyes as they walked back inside.

Cas shook his head, a small smile on his face. “One question.” 

“How big are you? You were like, twice the size of the cabin, man!” 

Cas thought for a moment. “I believe I’m around fifty feet long, give or take? And around eight feet at the shoulder, I think.” 

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean muttered, crawling under the blankets. “How come you got feathers? Thought dragons were supposed to be like, flying lizards or something?” 

“My genetic structure has much more in common with a bird than a lizard, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to fly. The dragons in folktales and myths are ludicrous, none of those creatures would be able to generate enough lift to get airborne, let alone actually fly. Now, you’ve both gotten to ask a question, it’s time for bed.” 

“Night Cas,” Sammy muttered around a yawn, before rolling over. 

“Good night, Sam.” 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Dean asked, flopping back on his pillow. 

“Even if you don’t see me, I’ll always be with you. Do you need me to help you sleep?” 

“Nah, I think I got it tonight.” Dean yawned hugely. “Night Cas.” 

“Good night Dean.” Cas waited until both boys breathing had evened out before stepping away from the bed. He looked outside. It had felt so nice to be able to be himself, as it were. There was still time, he could even stretch his wings if he wanted. Decision made, he slipped out the door and down the porch. With a thought, he changed. His feathers rustled against each other as he extended his primaries, letting his wings stretch to the limit. It felt so good, but a little painful, like getting to move a limb that had been kept in one position for too long. He closed his eyes, reveling in his senses. He could smell, see, hear things so much keener than in his human form. It had been so stifling, at first, because everything had seemed so muted. It was times like this that he forgot how much he had lost. 

“You miss it, don’t you?” 

The quiet voice breaking the stillness startled Castiel, and he whipped his head to see Dean sitting once again on the porch steps. 

_You’re supposed to be asleep,_ Cas said, hint of a reprimand in his tone. 

“I know, but you woke me up when you came outside.” 

_Sorry._ Castiel ducked his head in apology. 

“S’ok. How come you don’t get to be a dragon whenever you want when you’re at home?”

 

_It’s. . .complicated._

“Doesn’t seem like it should be.” Dean shifted, pulling the thin blanket he’d brought with him tighter around his shoulders. 

_Are you cold? You should go back inside._

“I’m ok. You could go fly, you know. Rufus owns like all the land for like, twenty miles or something around the cabin, and there’s nothing but forest here. Nobody’d see you.” 

Castiel craned his neck to look up at the clear sky. To be able to feel the wind in his feathers, the wind in his face, he suddenly wanted that with an ache so fierce. _Would you like to come with me?_

“Say what?” Dean startled. 

_Come with me. I will keep you safe._

“Hell no, dude, I do not do heights or airplanes. I belong on the ground, thank you very much.” 

_I would never let you fall. And I’m not an airplane._

Dean snorted. “Obviously. Plus, it’s kinda cold and it’d be even colder up there.” He tried to deflect his fear with humor, but he was swallowing compulsively and his face had paled. 

_Dean._ Cas turned his head to look straight at Dean, his blue eyes burning into green. _I haven’t gotten to fly in ages. I want to take you with me. Do you trust me?_

“C’mon, Cas, that’s not fair,” Dean scowled, looking away. 

_Yes or no, Dean?_

“Dammit, Cas, you know I do.” 

_Then trust me to keep you safe, and warm._

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” Dean asked, standing up and walking slowly towards Castiel. 

_Nope,_ Castiel replied, and Dean swore he could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Fair warning, I may puke on you, and you’re not allowed to be mad.” 

_I think I’ll live_ , he shot back, giving Dean a smug look. 

“Cocky bastard,” Dean grumbled. He stood next to Cas, feeling the warmth that radiated from the dragon like a space heater. “So, how do we do this?” 

Castiel crouched down low to the ground. He moved his left foreleg back towards his side. _Use my limb as a step up, and sit here._ His nose lightly touched his shoulder. _Just not too far back, or you might get hit with my wings._

With shaky legs, Dean stepped up and swung his right leg over Cas, the dragon’s snout prodding his knees until he was where Cas wanted him. “Uh Cas? How do I hold on?” 

_Grip your fingers in the feathers along my spine. You won’t hurt me._

“Dude, no, what if I yank them out? What if you do some loopty-loop shit and we’re upside down and they fall out, and then I fall, and -” 

_Dean!_ Castiel cut in sharply, halting Dean’s panicked rambling. _I will not be doing any ‘loopty-loops’ or other such nonsense, especially with a passenger. And the feathers will not fall out, you don’t have the strength to pull them out._

“Says you,” Dean shot back, scowling. 

_Go ahead then,_ Castiel snarked back, looking over his shoulder at him. _I’ll wait._

“Fucker.” 

_Language, Dean._

_“Blow me, Cas.”_ Dean sputtered as a gust of air hit him in the face, humid and warm. “Did you just, like huff on me?”

_I merely did what you asked, Dean,_ Castiel replied, his tone smug. 

“Asshole,” Dean laughed. He leaned forward, giving the feathers a few experimental tugs. They definitely did not come out by the handful, like Dean had expected. He tugged a bit harder, still nothing. He lightly kicked Cas in the side when the dragon snorted in laughter. This time he went all out, bracing his feet against Cas’ side, tendons standing out in his wrists and neck. He finally had to concede defeat, and the damn feathers hadn’t moved an inch. 

_Are you done? I’d like to fly before dawn._

“Yes, asshole, I’m done.” He tightened his fingers in the feathers, swallowing down a bout of nausea. 

Feathers rustled gently as Castiel twitched his wings. _Hold on,_ he said, _this part might scare you a little._

“Wait, what? Cas, hold on-” Dean yelped as Castiel’s legs bunched then released like a coiled spring, launching them upward. The wings on either side of Dean beat hard, taking advantage of the leap to help gain altitude. Dean slammed his eyes shut, fighting down the urge to puke. His fingers were tingling from how tightly he had them bunched in the feathers, his legs gripping Cas’ sides as hard as he could. 

_Dean. Relax. Open your eyes for me._

“I dunno if I can, Cas,” Dean muttered. “I’m a lil’ freaked out here.” 

_Try just once for me._

It took Dean a few minutes to realize that the frantic beating of wings had smoothed out. If he didn’t know better, Dean would have thought they were back on the ground. Cautiously he opened one eye, then the other. Castiel was gliding, his wings beating softly, just enough to keep them aloft. Overhead, the sky glittered with stars, more than Dean thought he’d ever seen before. The moon shone down around them, gilding the treetops with silver. “Holy shit,” he breathed. 

_Beautiful, isn’t it? This is what I wanted to share with you._

“Yeah, Cas. It is. Thanks for this.” 

_Anytime, Dean._

They didn't fly for long, it was late and Castiel knew Dean was tired. After about an hour, he flew back toward the cabin, landing softly. Dean was red cheeked and breathless, but grinning all the same. "Thanks, Cas, that was awesome." 

_You're welcome, Dean._  

Dean smiled and gave him a little wave as he walked back into the cabin. He turned around at the door. “Night, Cas.” 

_Good night, Dean. Sweet dreams,_ he replied, dipping his head. When Dean was safely back in the house, Castiel sat back on his haunches, looking up at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible _slight_ underage thing here, it's nothing bad, really brief. Didn't really wanna tag for it because nothing will happen until both characters are of age, but also didn't wanna trigger anybody, so thought I'd throw a warning here. If you think I need to tag it, please let me know in the comments. :D

Castiel was still smiling as he stepped back through the portal. It’d been so long since he’d flown, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if Gabriel had been there to fly with him. However, being able to share that with Dean was something special on its own. 

“Ah, there you are Castiel,” came a voice from over his shoulder, causing him to jump. 

“Zachariah,” Castiel replied, the smile quickly morphing to a frown. “Can I help you?” 

“I can’t help but notice that your necklace is empty,” the other man answered, unctuous grin in place. “No luck tonight?” 

Castiel clutched the stone pendant at his throat before he could stop himself. “No, he was out all night with his father, on a hunt I assume. I waited, but he never returned.” 

“Didn’t want to fill up with the brother?” 

“I didn’t think it was necessary, since he wasn’t my primary assignment.” 

“Oh, now, Castiel, don’t worry, I’m not here to criticize, you’ve exceeded all my expectations on that front. We have big plans for Dean Winchester, and your success has been a large part of that.” Zachariah clapped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “We couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Castiel frowned harder. “Done what, exactly? All I’ve done is give a child nightmares over the years, as I was instructed.” 

“Oh, Castiel, if I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Zachariah chuckled, punching the other man’s shoulder in a playful fashion. But just know that we’d have never done it without you.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Oh, Castiel, you weren’t meant to. Just keep being a good little soldier. Let the big dogs worry about the big picture.” Zachariah gave Castiel a mocking salute, before turning and walking away, whistling. 

Castiel stared after him, biting his lip in worry. Swiftly, he made his way to his room, praying to Gabriel as soon as the door closed behind him. 

He turned as soon as he heard the rustle of feathers. “Gabriel, something’s wrong.” 

“Yeah, got that from the ‘get your ass down here now please brother’ I just heard. What’s up, kiddo?” Gabriel crossed the room, taking a seat on the bed. 

“Is something going on in Heaven?” 

“How should I know? You know I haven’t been up there since Dad left.” Gabriel studied his brother while unwrapping a sucker, popping it in his mouth as he watched the other man pace. “Why?” 

“Something Zachariah just said. . .something about Dean and some kind of plan. Something that I was a part of, but he wouldn’t tell me what.” 

“What makes you think it has to do with Heaven? He got kicked out just like you did,” Gabe replied, looking thoughtful. “Although it’s true the asshat has been trying ever since to suck up to Michael enough to get to come back.” He pulled the sucker from his mouth with an audible pop. “Question is, why would Heaven care about some kid you were supposed to give nightmares to?” 

“I don’t know, but if it involves Zachariah it’s probably nothing good. Can you ask around, see if you can find anything out?” 

“Kid means that much to you, huh?” 

Castiel stopped in his tracks, and looked down at the floor. “I took him flying with me tonight.” 

“Holy shit,” Gabriel breathed, eyes round as saucers. “Seriously?” 

“He can hear me when I’m shifted, Gabriel. The only others who have ever been able to do so have been angels. I knew he was special before, but now. . .” Castiel trailed off, covering his face in his hands. “I’m scared for him, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel’s face harded. “Then we’ll keep him safe. I’ll put an ear to the ground, see what I can find out. I still have some inroads upstairs, I’ll see what I can shake loose. Keep an eye on him, Cassie, try not to leave him alone. I’ll put a formal request in with Phobetor; dude owes me a favor, I’m gonna tell him I miss you and wanna spend some time with you. Until I find something out, I want you to stay with the kid.” 

“When?” 

“Give me a few minutes,” the shorter man replied, winking one golden eye at Castiel. He vanished in a rustle of feathers. 

Castiel resumed his pacing. He didn’t know what it meant for Dean, if he was indeed at the heart of some plan of Heaven’s; he also didn’t know what it meant that Dean could hear his thoughts in his dragon form. No human should have the ability; could that be part of why Zachariah singled him out? 

Gabriel popped back into the room. “Okay, you’re officially on a thirty-six hour pass. That should give us enough time to at least figure something out, make some more concrete plans.” 

“I can’t go back through the portal again, it would be too suspicious.” 

“Cassie, bro, seriously?” At his brother’s squint, the shorter man thrust both thumbs toward himself. “Hello, archangel? I can take us anywhere.” 

Castiel closed his eyes, breath coming out in a rush. “You’re right, Gabriel, I apologize. I wasn’t thinking clearly.” 

“Let’s go then, don’t bother packing anything, I’ll get you anything you need.” 

With a wink, his brother touched two fingers to his forehead. Colors whirled in a sickening rush as his room melted away, replaced by a forest of green. Castiel took deep breaths in through his nose and out his mouth, fighting back the nausea. After a moment, it passed, and he found himself standing in front of the cabin once more. He turned to the angel. 

“Let me go in first, Dean can be a bit. . .jumpy with strangers.” 

Gabriel flapped his hands at him. “Go on, I’m gonna put up some wards around the cabin. Don’t need to be advertising my presence, ya know?” 

“Good idea. I’ll be back shortly.” He turned and walked up the steps to the door. Dean had locked it behind him earlier, but he’d shown Castiel where the key was, ‘just in case’. He found it under an absolutely hideous looking statue resembling an obscure pagan god. He quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside the dark cabin. 

Castiel had just made it inside the door when he was grabbed and thrown to the floor, before quickly being straddled. “Dean!” he called, not wanting to defend himself for fear of hurting him. 

Dean stilled above him. “Cas?” 

“It’s me, Dean, we have to talk.” 

“Are you ok? Did something happen to Dad?” he asked, his weight rocking back on his knees. Which put his ass directly over Castiel’s groin. 

Castiel froze. To his absolute horror, he found himself responding to the weight and slight friction of the boy on top of him. As gentle as he could make it, he shoved Dean off to the side and wiggled into an upright position, willing his body not to betray him. He couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks though, and hoped that Dean wouldn’t comment, or that he’d think it was from exertion. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I don’t know anything about your father, I’m sorry. What I have to tell you involves you, Dean.” 

Dean’s face had gone through a riot of emotions when Castiel had shoved him off, too fast for the other man to make sense of, but at Castiel’s words he frowned. “What involves me?” 

Castiel hesitated. “One of the other Oneiroi, he was in Heaven, as was I. He was an angel, however, so when he was sent to the Realm of Dreams he was stripped of his grace and his wings. He never stopped trying to plot and scheme his way back to Heaven, however. Always trying to figure out a way to regain what he had lost.” He looked away, crossing his legs under him. Thankfully his lower body was behaving itself now. “He was the one that first assigned me to you. It was significant because until you I hadn’t been assigned a child in over two hundred years.” 

Both of them jumped when there was a rap on the door. Gabriel stuck his head inside, looking around until he noticed both of them. “Safe to come in, Cassie?” 

“Cassie?” Dean snorted, grinning at Castiel. 

“It’s a nickname, that he knows I hate,” Castiel growled, glaring at his brother. “Gabriel, this is Dean. Dean, my brother, Gabriel.” 

“Are you a dragon too?”

“Nope”, Gabe answered, making a popping sound on the last syllable. “Archangel, actually.” 

“Archangel? Like, the archangel Gabriel? Bullshit.” 

“Hey, first of all, rude. And second, yes, I am that Gabriel, so suck it asshat.” Gabriel plopped on the nearest chair and unwrapped a sucker. 

“Dean?” Sam was framed in the doorway in his too-short pajamas, looking wide eyed at them all. “What’s going on?” He frowned at Cas. “Are you back? And who’s that?” 

“I’m Gabe. Friend of Cassie’s,” the archangel replied, saluting him with his sucker before popping it in his mouth. 

Sighing, Castiel gestured toward Gabriel. “This is my brother, Gabriel, the archangel. And yes, Dean, he really is an archangel.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel before turning back to Cas. “So, wait, you said you hadn’t had anybody before me for like, two hundred years? Why?” 

Castiel took a deep breath, then let it out, his gaze on the floor. “When I was first made an Oneiroi, I enjoyed it. I was angry, I had been thrown out of the only home I’d ever known, and my adopted father and most of my adopted siblings had either abandoned me or shunned me. In the beginning, we were sent to punish the wicked. We gave mankind nightmares to punish their wickedness, and the energy we collected was used to keep the Realm alive. It was cathartic, at first. A way of letting out that anger and pain and be constructive, I suppose.” He paused, and looked up at Dean. “It was around two thousand years ago that Morpheus decided that children and their fertile imaginations were a better target. I was one of many that spoke out against it, but Phobetor is loyal to his brother, and so our focus changed.” 

He looked down again, unable to keep eye contact. “Two hundred years ago, I was assigned to a child named Anna Milton. By all accounts, she was nothing more than what she seemed, a normal human child. I was wrong.” 

Dean reached out, laying a hand on Castiel’s knee. The touch seemed to startle the other man, as he looked up at Dean. “Cas, man, it’s okay, you don’t need to tell us if it’s too much.” 

“No, Dean, I want you to know. I want you to understand why I couldn’t go through with it when I first met you. Anna was special, and I got her killed.”

It was Sam who broke the silence then. “What happened? Did she have an accident?” 

Castiel looked over at Sam, his expression grave. “No. I didn’t know that she was a nephilim. Heaven considers them abominations, as they are the offspring of an angel and a human. Her latent power tried to protect her from my touch in her dreams, and angels were sent to kill her.” Castiel looked back down at the floor. “Because of my interference, she was exposed and lost her life.” 

“Cas, you couldn’t have known. It’s not your fault, man.” Dean’s hand tightened on his knee. 

“Had it not been for me, she wouldn’t have been discovered.” He held his hand up as Dean opened his mouth to protest. “Regardless, she was the reason I stopped. I went to Phobetor after and begged him to release me. He couldn’t release me from being an Oneiroi, but he could stop me from getting assigned. Officially, I was in disgrace for my failure, but that was so he wouldn’t look weak to the other Oneiroi, or that I was being favored above others. I was given the task instead of keeping records of those touched by the Realm of Dreams, and I have been there ever since. Until Dean.” 

“Okay, I get all that, but I still don’t know what this all has to do with me?” 

“When I arrived back home tonight, Zachariah was waiting for me. He implied that there were plans for you, something that I had helped in, but refused to say what those plans were or how I’d been involved. I have to assume that it was tied to my assignment to you, and his end goal of returning to Heaven.” 

“So what do we do? We goin’ after this Zach douche?”

“ _We_ aren’t doing anything. Right now, you’re going to stay put, you and Sam both,” Gabriel chimed in, speaking before Castiel could. “I’ve got the cabin warded for pretty much everything, but before I go do some sleuthin’ I’m gonna hide you guys from Heaven.” 

“You’re not going to Heaven alone, Gabriel,” Castiel scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“No, I’m not, and neither are you. But in case anybody’s lookin’, I don’t want any of those winged asshats to know where you are. So, you’re getting warded too.” Gabriel held up a hand to forestall his brother’s argument. “Right now, if anybody asks around the Realm of Dreams you’re off on a three day weekend with your buddy Loki. Nobody from Heaven knows that’s me, so they won’t be looking for you here on Earth, necessarily. But I don’t want them to find you by checking in on Thing One or Thing Two, here, plus if there is something hinky going on they’ll have a much harder time tracking them down.” 

“Loki? Like, the trickster god?” Sam asked. 

“That’s the one, kid. My very own personal witness protection program,” Gabriel said with a wink. 

“I’m not some weak little kid, Cas, I can help, I’ve helped Dad on some of his hunts. If this is about me, I wanna be a part of it. I’m not a damsel in distress, dammit,” Dean fumed. 

“Dean, I know that. That’s not what this is about. If Heaven truly does have something nefarious planned for you, I’d just rather you not be anywhere they can find you.” Castiel gripped the boy’s shoulder with one hand, and waited for him to look up at him. “I don’t want to lose you, Dean.” 

“Fine, dammit, but I don’t like this. And what am I gonna tell my Dad? ‘Oh, hey Dad, don’t freak out but Sammy and I are suddenly warded so angels from Heaven can’t find us’.”

“First off, I’ma put the warding where it can’t be seen by the naked eye. Second of all, your Dad doesn’t have to know shit at the moment, until I know more about what’s going on. This could just be Zach fucking with Cassie, here, but he’s usually not that creative as far as a prank would go.” Gabriel made a ‘come here’ motion with both hands. “Stand up, boys, let’s get this done.” 

Dean and Castiel exchanged a look, before rising to their feet as Sam pushed away from the doorframe. “Okay, humans first,” Gabriel said, and placed one hand on both boy’s chests. “This might sting a little,” was all the warning they got before a bright light flashed, both Sam and Dean yelling from the brief but intense pain that vanished with the light. 

“Motherfucker!” Dean yelled, as he and his brother rubbed the skin over their breastbone. “What the hell was that?” 

“I carved the warding on your rib cages. Can’t be seen by the naked eye, and an angel would have to lay actual eyeballs on you to see it.” Before Castiel could flinch, Gabriel did the same to him, and he grunted as the light and pain flared hot, then faded. 

“That was definitely unpleasant,” Castiel commented dryly, rubbing his own chest. 

“Ya think?” Sam shot back, frowning. 

“Okay!” Gabriel boomed, rubbing his hands together with a grin. “Now that the hard part’s over, I’m gonna need you three chuckleheads to stay put while I go see what I can find out. How’re you set for supplies, Dean-o?” 

“If Cas is staying for a few days, then we’ll need some more food. I only really have enough for me and Sam for about a week or so. And we’ll need more firewood, too.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Okay, there’s more firewood on the porch, and fridge and pantry should be fully stocked. If you need anything else, just shoot me a prayer. And if you see anybody in these woods that you don’t know, let me know, I’ll be here as quick as I can.”

Sam ran to the fridge, pulling it open to inspect the contents. True to his word, both the fridge and freezer were chock full of food. “Dude, that’s awesome!” Sam cried. “No more rationing food!”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck while looking away, clearly embarrassed. He missed the look Castiel and Gabriel shared. “We weren’t that bad off, Sammy,” he hissed at his brother. When Sam opened his mouth to disagree, the ferocious glare Dean sent him made him close his mouth, shooting his brother a glare of his own. 

“Okay, so you’re all set. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” With a little wave, Gabriel vanished with a sound of rustling wings. 

“So, now what?” Sam asked. 

“Now, we go to bed. It’s late, and there’s nothing else that can be done tonight, at least. We’ll look into doing some research tomorrow.” 

“Night, Cas,” Sam said as he turned back toward the door. He walked a few steps, then rushed back, throwing his arms around Cas’s middle and hugging him hard. “Thanks for being here,” he whispered, before abruptly letting go and headed back to his room without looking back. 

Castiel stared after him with a bemused expression, before calling out a belated, “Good night, Sam.” 

Dean chuckled. “He’s something else, ain’t he?”

“Yes, he is.” 

“Guess I’ll head to bed too. You can sleep in Dad’s bed, if you want to. Do you even sleep? I guess I never thought to ask before.” 

“Yes, Dean, I do sleep, although I don’t really need it. It’s easier to keep the days straight, however, when I sleep like a mortal. But for tonight, at least, it will ease my mind to keep watch over you and your brother.” 

Dean shrugged. “Suit yourself, then. Night Cas. And, thanks. You know, for being here, and stuff,” he said, giving Castiel a small smile. He nodded, then turned and headed for the room he and Sam shared. 

Castiel listened as Dean softly shut the bedroom door, the soft surration of voices as the boys wished each other goodnight. He listened to the cabin setting around him, the various creaks and soft noises. All the while, he thought. What could Zachariah have meant? What possible use could Heaven have with giving a boy nightmares? Dean wasn’t a nephilim; at least he didn’t think so. With Anna they had come for her quickly, having not known of her existence previously. If he was a nephilim, and Zachariah knew, he would have known that Castiel hadn’t been doing his job. So there had to be something else, some other reason for choosing Dean. 

And what of Phobetor? Almost all assignments came from him. Would he be involved in Heaven’s plot? Castiel knew that Phobetor could be aloof and strict, but he was also just. Castiel refused to believe that he could have been involved. That would also mean that Zachariah had chosen Dean without Phobetor’s knowledge or consent. So many questions, and no answers. 

He sighed to himself, as he settled himself into an armchair by the fire. There was also his embarrassing reaction to Dean earlier tonight. Where had that come from? He’d watched the boy grow up for the last ten years, and had never had that happen before. He knew that it had been an innocent touch, and he was ashamed at his body’s reaction. He shook his head fiercely, determined to rid himself of such thoughts. Resigned to a long night, he watched the logs slowly burn to ash, as his thoughts chased themselves in circles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Going to try and get it back on track some.

Waiting for anything could be difficult. Waiting for an attack by the host of Heaven was downright nerve-wracking. The first day, the three of them had prowled the confines of the cabin, constantly looking out of windows and checking the door. By the second day, both boys had settled somewhat, preferring to lounge in the living room. Sam had chosen to sit in one of the armchairs by the fire, reading an old battered copy of The Hobbit. Dean was sprawled out on the couch, tossing a ball into the air and catching it neatly in the glove on his right hand. Castiel was perched by one of the windows, looking out into the forest. It worried him that he hadn’t heard from Gabriel. He was expected back in the Realm of Dreams tomorrow, and he worried about leaving Dean and Sam alone. 

As if on cue, Gabriel appeared in the living room in a rustle of feathers. Sam yelled, throwing his book, Dean fell off the couch in his haste to stand, and Castiel had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Gabriel scowled, rubbing his forehead. Sam’s aim had been true and while it didn’t really hurt the archangel, it left a red mark on his face. 

“Okay, first of all, rude. Second of all, Sammich, if you’re gonna throw something, ya might wanna try somethin’ with a little more oomph, like a knife of something. Just ‘cause knowledge is power don’t mean a book is gonna stop an angel.” 

“Gabriel, did you find out anything?” Castiel asked. 

“So, I have good news, and bad news,” Gabriel sighed, moving to sit in the other armchair. Dean, having finally picked himself up off the floor, flopped onto one end of the couch, so Castiel took the other. 

Gabriel looked at Castiel, then at Dean, his face uncharacteristically grave. “So, good news: Ain’t nothin’ happening for a few years. Deano here still has some growing up to do, apparently. Whatever their planning, it won’t happen until he’s at least come of age. So we got some time to figure out how to stop whatever it is. Bad news: I still have no idea what it is they’re planning, and nobody I was able to get info out of was high enough up the food chain to know anything other than it would be awhile. Other bad news: Deano here ain’t the only one they got plans for,” he said, moving his gaze to Sam. 

“Me?” Sam squeaked, his eyes wide. “Why me? Cas never gave me bad dreams either!” 

“That part of the plan was just for Dean, kiddo. You have some part to play in what’s going on, but that was apparently even more hush-hush. That I found out by accident, when the one I was ‘questioning’,” he gave a wry smile, moving his fingers in air quotes, “let it slip when he didn’t have anything else to tell me about Dean.” 

“Gabriel, did you. . .torture people?” Sam asked, eyes wide. 

“Eh, not so much, as I put them in a pocket dimension of my own invention and left them there until they talked. Promise, Sammich, my hands are clean.” 

Castiel frowned. “What use could they have for Sam? But if they need both boys, and if Dean has to be of age, it would stand to reason that Sam would, as well.” 

Gabriel nodded. “That’s my thought, too. So, like I said, we’ve got some time. So, we know nothing’s gonna happen today, so I vote we go do something fun, blow off some steam, yeah?” he said, standing and rubbing his hands together. 

“If that means getting out of here, the hell yes,” Dean cried, jumping off the couch. He’d been quiet during Gabriel’s explanation, and it made Castiel uneasy. 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Castiel asked. 

“Pfft, hello, Archangel? Plus you guys are warded, like your own invisibility cloak to angels. They’d have to be where we’re going and actually see you to know you’re there. Plus, push comes to shove, Cassie, you just Hulk out and fry their asses,” he shrugged. “Easy peasy.” 

“I do not-”

“So where are you taking us?” Sam cut in, winking at Castiel. 

“Go get cleaned up, kiddo, and I’ll show ya. You too, Deano.” 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re just wanting us out of the room at the same time?” Dean complained, crossing his arms and scowling. 

“That’d be because that’s _exactly_ what I want, Deano, so get a move on or I’ll leave you here.”

Dean scowled, fidgeting in place for a moment, clearly on the fence about insisting to stay and know what was going on, or getting out of the cabin for a little while. The desire to be free of the four walls won out, though, as he abruptly turned and stomped toward the bedroom, muttering under his breath. 

Gabriel watched until the door slammed behind Dean. The smirk he’d been wearing fell abruptly. “You might be getting reassigned,” he said quietly. “Rumor is Zachariah wanted you to lay the groundwork, but they want a harsher Oneiroi to visit Dean the next few years.” 

“What? They can’t, I’ll go to Phoebetor -” Castiel cried, his heart thumping in panic, but Gabriel cut him off. 

“You can’t! You can’t let Zach know that you know anything, it’s too dangerous. Word is you’ll be going right back to Records, and they’re going to give Dean to Gordon.” 

Castiel felt a surge of horror. As he’d told Dean and Sam, Oneiroi were now used to extract dream energy from children. However, there were still a few that visited adults, usually those whom Phoebetor had deemed truly evil. Gordon was one of those, whispered about for his capacity for cruelty and malice. 

“Gabriel, we can’t let that happen!” 

“I know, Cassie, I know. But we have to outmaneuver Zach, if he knows we know something, it could be dangerous. We can’t confront them openly, not yet. Plus, I don’t know for sure when it’ll happen, or even if it will. Zach would have to do some big time juggling to take Gordon away from whatever Phoebetor has him assigned to, without raising some serious questions.” 

“Unless he’s aware of and supporting of the plot of Heaven,” Castiel mused. 

Gabriel rubbed his chin in thought. “It’s not impossible, but I doubt it. Dude’s never been a fan of Heaven, so I can’t imagine he’d be cool with them using his people and resources for something he’d get nothing out of. What bothers me is that I’m afraid he’s more in the dark than we are, and that would mean there’s some serious corruption going on in the Realm of Dreams.” He frowned. “Exactly how many of Heaven’s fallen are there besides Zach?” 

Castiel frowned in thought. “Not many, there was Zachariah, Hester, Bartholomew, Ion, and Ephraim.” 

“And how many of those are involved in upper management like Zach?” 

Castiel’s eyes grew wide. “All of them.” 

“Shit,” Gabriel sighed. He abruptly stood, blocking Castiel momentarily. “Finally! Took you chuckleheads long enough,” he cried, as Sam and Dean reentered the room. 

“So you gonna tell us where we’re going now, Gabriel?” Sam asked, a pleading look on his face. 

“Save the puppy dog eyes for your brother, Sammich, but trust me, you’re gonna love it.” “Everybody gather ‘round,” he said, flapping his hands in a _come here_ gesture. “Cassie, put your hand on my shoulder, ‘kay?” He clapped a hand on both Dean and Sam’s shoulders, and with a wink at Dean, they all disappeared. 

A heartbeat later, they arrived. “No way!” Sam cried

“Oh my God, Gabe, never do that again,” Dean shuddered, bending over slightly as if catching his breath. 

“Welcome to the happiest place on Earth!” Gabriel cried, throwing his arms wide. 

Castiel frowned as he looked around. There were children and their parents everywhere, and they currently stood in front of a large fantasy castle. “Where are we?”

“Dude, we’re at Disneyland! This is awesome!” Sam yelled, jumping up and down in his excitement. 

“Yup, and we got the all access pass to everything and anything in the park, bucko. Stay with one of us, but other than that, go nuts, kid.” 

“Dean!” Sam grinned, grabbing his older brother’s hand. “Let’s go ride the teacups!” With a grin at his little brother, Dean let himself be dragged off. 

Castiel jumped when Gabriel clapped his hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, loosen up and let’s have some fun I wanna see how many times it takes Dean to ride before he pukes.”

The taller man wrinkled his nose. “Why in the world would you want to see that?” 

Gabriel smirked, shooting a wink at his brother. “Cause it’s fun? Dude, get the stick out of your ass, and let loose. You gotta be back to work tomorrow.” With a grin, Gabriel grabbed Castiel around the neck, forcing him to stoop, as he dragged him after the brothers. 

***

“Oh man, that was the best day ever,” Sam cried, flopping onto the couch back at the cabin. 

“Yeah, Gabe, gotta say, it was pretty awesome,” Dean chimed in, as he crashed on the couch next to his brother. “‘Specially the part where Cas tried to blow up the Matterhorn,” he laughed. 

Castiel scowled at both brothers as they laughed, and shot another glare at his brother who was quietly snickering beside him. “I had never done anything like that before. How was I supposed to know the Yeti wasn’t real?”   
“Dude, seriously, it’s a theme park, nothing there is real,” Dean shot back, grinning him. 

“I thought we were in danger,” Castiel huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“It was a sweet thought, Cas, but c’mon, you’ve gotta admit, shooting lightning from your hands and blowing up an animatronic yeti was pretty funny,” Sam added. 

“I fail to see the humor, being it’s at my expense.” 

Dean started to laugh again, but then he looked at Castiel. Really looked. His posture was stiff and angry; the frown he wore was sharp enough to cut glass and he refused to look at any of them. He elbowed his little brother, then gave him a meaningful look and jerked his head in Cas’ direction. Sam quickly sobered, and nodded at Dean. 

“Cas, man, we’re sorry, we didn’t mean to be dicks about it, but we never meant to hurt your feelings,” Sam said softly. 

Castiel sighed then, and his posture relaxed. He scrubbed a hand over his face, then gave the younger boy a small smile. “It’s all right, Sam. I think I’m just a little tired and it’s making me irritable.” 

“Nah, man, we were kind of being jerks,” Dean chimed in, standing up from the couch and clapping Castiel on the shoulder. “Sorry.” 

Castiel gave Dean a more genuine smile. “Thank you, Dean, and Sam, both of you. I’m sorry too, for getting us stuck on that ride for so long.” 

“Well, I’m not apologizing for anything, but I will quit making jokes about you and the yeti having a real spark between you,” Gabe cut in, elbowing his brother. 

“I would be shocked if you did anything else,” Castiel replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, so, human kiddos, it’s time for bed, it’s late, and I gotta get Cassie back before he turns into a pumpkin,” Gabe said, backhanding Castiel lightly on the arm. 

“Night guys,” Dean said, giving Sam a hand off the couch. “Go brush your teeth, squirt, I’ll be in there in a minute.” 

“Aww, Dean, do I hafta?” he whined. 

“Yes, you do,” Dean replied, giving Sam a not so gentle shove toward the bathroom. He watched his brother leave, grumbling under his breath, with a fond little smile on his face. As soon as Sam was out of earshot, he turned back to the two men in front of him.   
“So, I just wanted to say, thanks again, for today. It, ah, really meant a lot, to have a day like that.” He looked away, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “I know you didn’t have to, but it was great, really.” He looked up at Cas then, giving him a small smile. “Even the not-so-great parts, were pretty awesome.” 

“Glad you two had a good time, Dean-o,” Gabe replied with a smile.

“So, will I see you tomorrow, Cas?”

Castiel exchanged a long look with Gabriel. “I’m not sure, Dean, but if I can be here I will. If not, I’ll try to get a message to you and come when I can. But, and this is very important, Dean, if something happens, you take your brother, and run. Pray to Gabriel, and tell him where you are, and he will come to you.” 

“Quick as a bunny,” Gabriel nodded. 

“But Cas-”

 

“No buts, Dean. Please, promise me that you’ll do as I’ve asked.” 

Dean scowled at the floor as he scuffed the toe of one sneaker against the old carpet. “Fine.” 

“If I’m not back tomorrow, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“I know,” Dean said. 

“Good. Gabriel, I’m ready to go if you are,” Castiel said, turning toward his brother. 

“Sure thing, oh brother mine.” Gabriel clapped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. He looked back at Dean. “Like he said though, shit hits the fan, you let me know. I’ll be there in a blink.” 

“I will, geeze, go on already would ya? I’m not five, I can take care of myself!” In a huff Dean turned abruptly and headed toward the doorway where the bedrooms and bathroom were. 

“Goodbye, Dean,” Castiel called softly. 

Dean didn’t turn around, but he did wave a hand over his shoulder right as he went through the door frame. 

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other, identical long-suffering looks on their faces. “Kids,” Gabriel said, “Can’t live with ‘em, can’t kill ‘em.” With that philosophical thought, they vanished from the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it's taken so long to update, because I am utter trash. Hope you like it anyways!

_Ten years later_

Castiel paced in his room, alternating between clasping his hands behind his back, and letting them swing by his sides. _Today, I finally get to see Dean,_ he thought, not wanting to examine too closely why he was equally nervous and excited. True, it’d been ten long years since he’d actually seen Dean. Zachariah had indeed gotten Castiel reassigned back to the Records Room, and Gordon Walker assigned to Dean. That, however, had only lasted two nights as on the second night Dean had beheaded him as soon as he entered the room. Castiel would have given much to be able to see the supposed look of surprise on Gordon’s face when he died. After that, it was apparently decided that Dean no longer needed an Oneiroi to influence his dreams. Castiel had been both disappointed that he’d not been reassigned and relieved that no one else would be sent.

At least they’d been able to communicate through a phone Gabriel had rigged up for him. There had been numerous texts, where Castiel had to fumble through learning what Dean had called “text speak”, but which really seemed to consist of a bizarre shorthand of abbreviations and acronyms. There had also been the late night phone calls, when Dean couldn’t sleep, and snuck out of whatever domicile they had bedded down in for the night, to talk to Castiel. He had cherished those the most; it seemed when they weren’t face to face, but simply voices in the dark, that Dean had felt comfortable enough to confess his fears. Fears that he wasn’t good enough, that he’d never be the son his father wanted. The devastation when he’d found out that Sam was taking off for Stanford. He’d been equally proud, of course, that his baby brother had secured a full ride of scholarships to pay his tuition, but hurt that Sam had hid his intention from him so completely, until the night Sam and their father had blown up at each other. Both of them had left Dean that night, too angry at each other to think of Dean or how he felt to watch his family be ripped apart. He’d cried on the phone, that night, telling Castiel about it. 

_”I feel like such a failure Cas, like it’s my fault that Sam left, and that Dad left. Why aren’t I good enough, Cas? Why does everybody leave me?”_

_”Dean, you know it’s not your fault. I know this hurts, but give them both time, they’ll come around, I’m sure of it. Not everybody leaves, I’m still here.”_

_A long silence. “But you did,” he whispered. “You left, too.”_

_”Dean, I -”, Castiel gasped._

_”Nevermind, Cas, I know, it wasn’t your fault. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like a bitch when you never came back.” With a click, the line went dead._

It was over a month after that before he’d heard from Dean again. Even then, conversation was stilted and awkward at first. It had taken a while to get comfortable with each other again, although a drunken phone call from Dean had broken the ice pretty spectacularly. He’d called on the anniversary of his mother’s death, and told Castiel how she’d always sing “Hey, Jude” to him when he couldn’t sleep. When Castiel had confessed he didn’t know the song, Dean had sang it to him, in a rough but surprisingly pleasant baritone. He chuckled when he remember the next phone call after that, when Dean had called to apologize for his “drunk call” and tried to not-so-subtly ask what exactly he’d said or done. He’d been horrified to find out that he’d serenaded Castiel, and Castiel had been able to poke fun at him for weeks after via text. 

Castiel had enjoyed getting to hear about the parts of Dean’s life that he’d shared. He’d wait by the phone when Dean was on a hunt, apprehensive until he got the text or call that Dean was all right, that the monster was vanquished. 

But now, after so long, he was finally going to see Dean. Dean had sent pictures, of course, so Castiel in a way still got to watch him grow from adolescent to man, but it wasn’t the same. Zachariah had been suspicious a few weeks after he’d come back from the day at Disneyland, as apparently it was noticed that both boys were warded and no longer able to be found. As a result, Gabriel was unable to sneak him away to visit so soon after. Not long after, Gabriel had to go into hiding, as one of the angels he’d “questioned” had tipped off Hester about his true identity. Castiel had had an uncomfortable two days in Zachariah’s office, being interrogated about his friend “Loki” and if Castiel knew who he really was. He’d finally had to threaten to go to Phoebetor if Zachariah hadn’t let him leave, but the damage was done. Even now, years later, the only place Castiel could go without being watched was here, in his room. In the dining hall, Ion or Ephraim would be somewhere in sight. In his office, Hester or Bartholomew would randomly pop in, asking for various records as a means of ensuring he was where he was supposed to be. All the supervision meant Gabriel couldn’t even visit him, save for the one time when he’d brought Castiel the phone to contact Dean. 

Castiel had thought he’d been lonely before. But being cut off from Dean, Sam, and even Gabriel was like being locked in a dark room, never to see the sun. The only reprieve were the texts and phone calls from Dean. Gabriel had gotten a message to him through Anna, another Oneiroi he’d apparently had a fling with long ago, that Gabriel had found something that would allow him to travel back to the human realm. Back to see Dean. Gabriel was supposed to come tonight, to both see Castiel and give him what he’d found. 

A rustle of feathers made his whirl around as Gabriel appeared in his room. “Cassie! Long time no see!”

Moving quickly he crushed the other man to him in a desperate hug. “I am very happy to see you, Gabriel, more than you know.” 

“Aww, Cassie, I know you’re really more excited to see what I brought you,” Gabriel replied, squeezing Castiel tightly for a moment before stepping back. 

Castiel frowned. “That’s not true, I’ve missed you very much. I’ve been a virtual prisoner here, and -”

Gabriel held up one hand, cutting Castiel off with a grin. “Okay, I get it. I missed you too, bee-tee-dubs.” 

“Bee-tee-what?”

“Nevermind,” Gabriel laughed, flapping one hand while digging in a coat pocket with the other. “Shoulda been in here. . . ah! There it is!” With a flourish he pulled his hand free and held it out toward the other man. Nestled in his palm was an irregular stone, roughly oval in shape. It had a hole drilled through and a strip of what looked like leather or rough string had been threaded through. Inscribed on the stone were three sets of nested circles connected by three lines going down to another trio of circles. 

“Gabriel, what is it?”

“That, oh brother mine, is how you’re gonna get to see your boy-toy.” Gabriel grinned at the glare his brother shot him. “Check out the other side,” he said, handing it over. 

Castiel took the necklace gently from his brother. He could tell it was very, very old. He inhaled sharply after gently flipping the stone over. On the other side, it was inscribed with a spiral. “Is that-”, he stopped, shocked into a whisper. 

“Sure is. Turns out this dude had caught a Oneiroi trying to mess with his head, and put him in the Aboriginal version of the pokey until he figured out how the pendant worked. Then he managed to make his own.” 

“Who was he?” Castiel asked, looking up at the angel. 

“No clue, dude didn’t leave a book or anything. I had to follow years of rumors just to find that much. Apparently he was using it to visit nearby tribes and take the dream energy, and used it to prolong his own life.” Gabriel stuck his hands back in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. “Poor fucker couldn’t stop death forever though, since he was standing on a cliff that gave away on him. All the rock and stuff buried the body and the necklace with it, until somebody found it a few years ago. The spiral that was described on it was what caught my attention.” 

Castiel frowned. “Did you steal this?”

Gabriel shrugged. “In a manner of speaking, no. I made a fake and substituted that one for the real one.” As Castiel glared at him, he held up a finger. “Quit making a stink-face at me. You know as well as I do that leaving something like this in the hands of mortals is a bad idea. Plus, it’ll let you go visit Dean again!”

Castiel sighed. He couldn’t argue that his brother had a valid point. “So will this work as ours do?” 

“It should work better,” Gabriel said. “The Oneiroi ones have to be activated by going through the archways, right?” At Castiel’s nod, he continued. “Well, the dude who made this obviously didn’t have that, so you should just be able to think of the person you’re wanting to visit and it should take you there.” He shrugged. “If I’m wrong, you won’t go anywhere, and I’m back to square one.” 

Castiel took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. He tied the leather cord around his neck. The stone sat on his breastbone, sitting lower than the Oneiroi stones he was accustomed to. He closed his eyes, and thought of Dean. 

For a long moment, he held his breath. He opened one eye, then the other as a crushing wave of disappointment swept through him. “It didn’t work.”

“Oh!” Gabriel started, then reached toward the stone. “I think it has to be touching skin.” With deft movements, he loosened Castiel’s tie and unbuttoned the top button of his collar, and dropped the necklace inside. “There. Try again.” 

Castiel closed his eyes again, and hoped against hope that it worked. He conjured up thoughts of Dean; his sparkling green eyes, the cheeks dusted with freckles. He felt the stone get warm against his chest a split second before it felt as if the floor had dropped out from beneath him. His eyes popped open and he sucked in a breath. It had worked! 

His room was gone; he was in what looked like a motel room. The door was behind him, and another open door to his left led to a bathroom. He took a step forward. On the far side of the room was an empty bed, with an old army duffle lying on it. What made him stop short, however, was the bed closest to the archway he stood under. 

The room was dimly lit, but there was enough light to see long blonde hair swaying down a woman’s naked back. Her breasts swayed gently as she undulated her hips, her head thrown back in ecstacy. A man’s large hand ran up her side, before palming her breast, pulling on the engorged nipple. Castiel couldn’t get a look at the man as the woman leaned into the touch, bending down to kiss her partner. Suddenly she squealed in delight as the man flipped her over, now on top, pulling her legs up over his broad shoulders. He had short, light brown hair, but what caught Castiel’s attention the most was the freckles that dotted his shoulders. He snapped his hips forward sharply, making the woman cry out and he threw his head back, allowing Castiel to see his profile for the first time. 

“Dean?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Green eyes met his in shock as the woman screamed, reaching for a sheet to cover herself. “Cas?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- I wouldn’t have - I’ll just -” Castiel stammered, the reality of what, or rather who he’d been watching crashing down on him as he felt his face blush hotly. He tripped over his own feet and then crashed into the wall trying to turn around. 

“Who the fuck is that?” the woman yelled, her face embarassed and angry. 

“Cas, wait, man, don’t leave! Just, go wait in the bathroom a minute, okay?” At Castiel’s flustered nod, he turned to the woman. “So, hey, Tiffany -” 

“It’s Tracy, you dick!” she huffed. 

“Yeah, sorry, Tracy, sorry to cut the fun short, but you’re gonna have to scoot.” 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“As a heart attack. Nothing personal.” 

“What, is he your boyfriend or something?”

Dean recoiled as if slapped. “No? Why would you think that?” 

“Strange guy walks in, calls your name all hurt, like you’ve betrayed him, and now you’re kicking me out?” She climbed out of bed, pulling on her underwear with jerky movements. “Should’ve known, you were too pretty to be completely straight,” she sneered, yanking a slinky black dress over her head. She grabbed her shoes and marched toward the door, flipping him off and slamming the door behind her. 

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face roughly, before grabbing his boxers and a pair of jeans and pulling them on. “Yo, Cas! It’s safe to come out now.” 

Castiel stepped gingerly out of the bathroom, red to the tips of his ears. He looked up at Dean, and immediately wished he hadn’t. Dean was shirtless, but had pulled on his pants. He’d filled out from the slender youth he remembered. His shoulders were as broad as they were freckled. His arms and chest were toned, but not overly so. His stomach was flat, a small trail of downy golden hairs disappearing into his jeans. Which had the top button undone. Castiel cursed himself, forcing his eyes back up to meet Dean’s. Who quirked an eyebrow at him and said, “Not for nothin’, Cas, but the last time somebody looked at me like that, I got laid.” 

“You’ve changed very much since the last time I saw you,” Castiel said, priding himself on managing to keep a normal tone. 

“Yeah, well, ten years’ll do that do ya.” He grinned then. “Damn, man, it’s so good to see you. Talking on the phone just wasn’t the same.” He stepped forward then, and pulled Castiel into a brief hug. “I just wish you’d have given me a heads up, though,” he laughed, as he grabbed a tee shirt from the floor, sniffing it briefly before pulling it on. 

“I’m sorry, Dean, I guess I wasn’t thinking. But you didn’t have to send your company away, I could have come back.” 

“Dude, no! First time I’ve gotten to see you in ten years, I’d have kicked a pornstar out for you, man.” He winked at the other man. “That should show make you feel special, I wouldn’t do that shit for just anybody.” 

“Thank you?” Cas frowned, tilting his head. He looked around the room then. “Where are we? Are you on a hunt?”

“Actually, no, I’m headed to Stanford. Dad’s missing, and I need Sam’s help.”

“I thought you and Sam weren’t on speaking terms.” 

“We’re not, but he’s all I got. I’m not gonna make him come with me, but I’m gonna ask. Plus, I miss him, Cas.” Dean looked up from rearranging his duffle. “So, does this mean I’m gonna get to see you more often?”

“Yes, but only at night. I still have my duties during the day, and if I’m not there, my watchers will be suspicious. But you know I don’t really require sleep, so I can be here as much as you wish.” 

“Dude, you’re always welcome, you know that. But know what this means? You can road trip with me!” he exclaimed.

“Unless you’re driving at night, I don’t see how that’s possible,” Castiel said. 

“Well, duh,” Dean replied, rolling his eyes. “Thank you Captain Obvious. Lemme just shower and stuff and we can head out.” 

Castiel looked around the room. “But Dean, didn’t you already pay for this room for the night? And don’t you need to sleep?”  
Dean shrugged. “Eh, as long as I get my four hours in, I’ll be fine. I’m good to drive for awhile, and I’d rather spend the time with you. I’ll find a place when the sun comes up to take a nap, and I’ll wait for you to come back and we’ll head out again. Sound good?”

“If that’s what you wish, Dean, I’d be glad to come,” Castiel smiled. 

“Damn skippy it is! Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back,” he called over his shoulder as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've updated the tags a bit, mostly because of this chapter. Fair warning, biggest part of the dialogue came straight from the show, haha. It was a real hardship watching it over and over to get it right. ;-)

Travelling with Dean was an eye-opening experience, to say the least. From being introduced to his “baby”, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala that apparently was a she (Dude! Don’t slam the door, she’s a lady!), to listening to Dean belt out his favorite songs while drumming out beats on the steering wheel, it was interesting to see another side of Dean. For two days, Castiel would work in his cramped office during the day, then after he’d escaped to his room he’d pull the pendant out of its hiding place in his closet and appear wherever Dean had chosen to spend the day. Thankfully, the awkwardness of the first time wasn’t repeated, as either Dean wasn’t looking for other sexual partners or he was finished before Castiel arrived. Castiel thought it might be the latter, but didn’t ask, and tried to ignore the strange feelings he’d been having lately. 

“So, I think this is the place,” Dean said as he eased the car to the curb. The building he’d parked in front of was nondescript, a dark grey brick with what looked like three floors above street level and a stairway leading down. 

Dean looked over at Cas. “So, ready to go scare the bejeezus outta Sammy?” he asked with a grin. 

Castiel frowned. “Shouldn’t we wait until morning? It’s very late, Dean. Sam is more than likely asleep.” 

“I’m sure he is. But you have to leave in the morning, and I know you wanna see him too. Plus, it’s Sam, man, I haven’t seen him in two years, and we’re here. I don’t wanna wait.” 

“As you wish, Dean,” Castiel sighed, as he opened his car door, Dean mirroring his action on the other side. 

Dean led the way up the stairs. The door at the top was locked, but Dean shrugged and pulled a set of tools from his pocket. In less than thirty seconds, the door opened with a click. Dean winked at Cas, and ushered the other man through the door with a sweep of his arm. Dean then led them down a dimly lit hallway, looking closely at the numbers on the doors before stopping at one marked 322. 

When Dean knelt, once again taking the tools from his pocket, Castiel touched his shoulder. “Dean, shouldn’t we knock?” 

“Dude, it’s Sammy, he’s gonna be thrilled to see us, he won’t even care that I picked the lock.” A few deft movements and the door opened with a slight creak. “Yahtzee”, Dean whispered, shooting Cas another grin. 

The apartment was dark, the only light in what looked like the living room coming from a street lights shining through the windows. All the furniture looked second-hand, most covered with various books and papers. There were two doorways, one straight ahead and one to the right. The one on the right had some kind of beaded curtain across the doorway, while the other gave a glimpse into an outdated but clean kitchen. Dean walked across the living room to peek into the kitchen, while Castiel studied his surroundings. 

Suddenly a tall dark shadow launched itself at Dean. The two grappled fiercely, yet before Castiel could react Dean had pinned the man to the floor. 

“Whoa, easy, tiger.” 

The other man, trying to catch his breath, squinted up at his captor. “Dean? You scared the crap outta me!” 

Dean chuckled. “That’s cause you’re outta practice.” 

With a swift motion, the other man flipped both of them over, pinning Dean to the floor. “Or not,” Dean laughed, slightly breathless. 

“Sam?”

The larger man jerked his head around at the new voice, shock writ large on his face. “Cas? Cas, is it really you?”

“It is. It’s so good to see you again, Sam.” Castiel smiled as the younger man bounced up from the floor and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Damn, Cas, I thought I’d never see you again. What the hell man, what are you guys doing here?” he asked, turning back to Dean. 

“Well, I was lookin’ for a beer,” Dean replied, slapping his brother lightly on the chest. 

“Dean. What the hell are you doing here,” Sam repeated. 

“Okay, alright, we gotta talk.” 

“Uh, the phone?” 

“If I’dve called, would you have picked up?”

Before Sam can answer, the overhead light clicks on. A tall woman with wavy blonde hair stands in the doorway, in boy shorts and an old Smurfs tee shirt. “Sam?”

Both men turn to look at her. Sam speaks first. “Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” 

“Wait, your brother Dean?” she asks, stepping farther into the room, but stopping short when she sees Castiel. “Then who’s this, your brother’s boyfriend?”

Sam snorts a laugh at Dean’s look of bug eyed surprise at her question. “Uh, no, that’s our friend Cas. I haven’t seen him in longer than I’d seen Dean.” 

Dean’s face quickly smooths out before he gives Jess his most charming grin. “I love the Smurfs,” he says, pointing at her shirt. “I gotta tell you,” he continues, taking a few steps forward, “you are completely outta my brother’s league.”

Jess grins back at him, amused. “Just, let me put something on.” 

“No, no, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean shoots back, shaking his head slightly. “Seriously.”

When Jess rolled her eyes, Dean took a step back. “Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend and talk about some private family business, but nice meetin’ you,” he finished, standing back in front of Sam. 

“No,” Sam said, looking over at his girlfriend then back to his brother. In two strides he was by her side. “No, whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her.” 

“Maybe we should return in the morning,” Castiel starts, but Dean cuts him off with a sharp gesture, still looking at Sam. 

“Okay, um, Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.” 

Sam inhaled sharply. “So, he’s working overtime on a Miller time shift, he’ll stumble back in sooner or later.” 

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. He knew there had been distance between John and his youngest son, but the frosty tone from Sam was still a surprise. 

Dean clearly wasn’t expecting it either, as he looked down briefly at the floor before looking back up at his brother. There’s a careful blankness to his face when he speaks. “Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” 

Sam visibly pales. “Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.” 

***  
Castiel trailed the two men back down the stairs as they bickered. 

“I mean, come on, you can’t break middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you.” 

“You’re not hearing me, Sammy, Dad’s missing. I need you to help me find him.” 

“Remember the poltergeist in Amhurst? Or the Devil’s Gate in Clifton, he was missing then too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.” 

“Not for this long. Now you gonna come with me or not?” Dean asked, as they reached the bottom. 

“Dean, you know I will travel with you as much as I can, Sam shouldn’t have to-” Castiel tried to interject, but Dean held up a hand. 

“Cas, no offense man, I know you wanna help, but Dad’s our family. Sammy should wanna help find our Dad, because he’s our Dad. In case he forgot, we’re the only family he has left.” 

“I’m not.” 

Dean looked at his brother in surprise. “Why not?”

“I swore I was done hunting for good.” 

“Come on, it wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad.” 

“Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.” 

“Maybe this isn’t the best time to talk about this-” Castiel tried again, but the brothers ignored him. 

“Well, what was he supposed to do?” Dean shot back. 

“I was nine years old. He was supposed to say, ‘don’t be afraid of the dark’.”

“‘Don’t be afraid of the dark?’” Dean mocked. “Are you kidding me? _Of course_ you should be afraid. You know what’s out there.” 

“Yeah, I know, but still. . the way we grew up after Mom was killed, and Dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven’t found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find.”   
“Save a lot of people doing it, too.” 

Sam scoffs. “You think mom would have wanted this for us?”

Dean turned sharply, shoving open the street door with a squeal of hinges. Undaunted, Sam continued, hot on his brother’s heels. 

“The weapon training and the melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.”

“So what are you gonna do?” Dean shot back as they reached the Impala. “Are you just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?” 

“No, not normal. Safe,” Sam retored as his brother turned around to face him. 

“And that’s why you ran away.” 

Castiel tried again. “Dean, you know your brother -” 

“Cas, for the love of god, will you shut up?”  
“Butt out Cas!”

At the twin declarations, Castiel sighed and leaned against the trunk of the car, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. 

Sam shot Cas an apologetic look before looking back at Dean with an earnest expression “I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone.” He paused, shrugging slightly. “And that’s what I’m doing.” 

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, well, Dad’s in real trouble right now if he’s not dead already. I can feel it. I can’t do this alone.” 

“Yes, you can.” 

“Yeah.” Dean looked away then, face closed off. “Well, I don’t want to. And Cas can’t be here all the time, they’re fuckin’ watching him at work, he can only come at night.” 

Sam studied his brother for a long moment, then sighed deeply and dropped his head. “What was he hunting?” 

Without a word, Dean turned and popped open the Impala’s trunk, and propped up the false bottom. “All right, let’s see. Where the hell did I put that thing?” 

“So when Dad left, why didn’t you go with him?” 

“I was working my own gig,” Dean answered absently, searching through a sheaf of papers, “this voodoo thing down in New Orleans.” 

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?” Sam smirked. 

Dean shot his brother a dirty look. “I’m twenty-six, dude.” He looked back down at the file he’d found. “All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy,” he handed Sam a missing person’s report, “they found his car, but he’d vanished. Completely M.I.A.” 

“So maybe he was kidnapped,” Sam mused, looking over the report. 

“What makes you think it’s supernatural related at all?” Cas asked, looking over Sam’s shoulder. 

“Gettin’ there, Cas, hold on. Here’s another one in April, another one in December ‘04, ‘03, ‘98, ‘92, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all same five mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago.” Dean looked over at his brother. “I hadn’t heard from him since, which is bad enough, and then I get this voice mail yesterday.” 

He picks up a handheld tape recorder. A distorted voice crackles and pops through the tiny speaker. _Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it’s serious. I need to try and figure out what’s going on.”_ The voice cuts in and out, indecipherable for a moment, before clearing again. _Be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger._ Dean cuts off the recording with a click, and shoots his brother a smug look. 

“You know there’s EVP on that?”

“Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Sam shakes his head. “All right, I slowed the message down adn ran it through a goldwave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” He clicked the recorder on a gain. A female’s voice whispered through. _I can never go home._

“Never go home,” Sam repeats. 

“What does it mean?” Castiel asks. 

“It means that a ghost was somewhere close enough to Dad to leave that EVP, which means it’s definitely a case,” Dean answered, tossing the recorder back in the trunk, then unpropping the false bottom and closing the trunk. He turned back to Sam. “You know, in almost two years I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing,” he said, leaning back against the trunk.

Sam sighed, looking back towards his apartment. After a long moment, he speaks. “All right. I’ll go. I’ll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.” He turns to head back inside. 

“What’s first thing Monday?” Dean calls. 

“I have an interview,” Sam replies, turning back. 

“What, a job interview? Skip it.” 

“It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate.” 

“Law school?” 

“So we got a deal or not?” 

Dean shrugs, and Sam turns back to head inside. 

Castiel studied Dean for a moment. His shoulders were hunched, his face carefully devoid of expression. “You miss him very much, don’t you?” 

“Every damn day,” Dean sighed. “But Cas man, if I really didn’t think Dad was in some serious shit, I wouldn’t have come.” He cuffed the back of his neck roughly. “I never really thought he meant it when he said he was done.” 

Castiel nodded. “From what you’ve told me over the years, he was always very resentful of the way he grew up.” 

“Yeah. That ain’t even the word for it, believe me. Still man, I wouldn’t have thought it’d be this hard to get him to come. I really thought I’d tell him I needed him, and he’d just come, you know? If he’d have called anytime and told me he needed me, I’d have been there. Thought being family woulda meant more than that.” With a sigh, he looked up at Cas and gave him a weak smile. “I’m really fuckin’ glad you’re here though, even if you did have to have a front row seat to all that bullshit.” 

Castiel leaned over and clasped the younger man’s shoulder. “I’m glad as well. I know I won’t be able to help much during the day, but I’ll do everything in my power to help you at night.” 

“I know, man. And I appreciate it more than you know.” Dean sighed, and both men fell silent, waiting for Sam’s return.


End file.
